


100 Years of Captain Swan

by BaileyBelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid exploration of Emma and Killian's pasts, and how it impacts their current relationships.  Warnings for spoilers up to 4x22, and character death.  Lots of character death.  I promise there will be (bitter)sweetness in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Years of Captain Swan




End file.
